four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Political Figures
The Legion of the Maor Dli The Guild of Croesus Councillor Susanna Magrino III Susanna Magrino III is the representative for the West and nominal head of the Guild of Croesus. She is currently serving her second term as Councilor, with this being her fifth year sitting on the High Council, and she served as High Councilor in 1289. Born to a Northern merchant and noble, she remembered the hostility she faced growing up in the Western province, and has never forgotten the tensions between those originally from the North and the native Ishallians. Susanna's experiences made her fight hard for her position in order to focus on preserving the peace and uniting the Western province, and she has already made headway by passing several laws aiming to protect Ishallian-built businesses. Respected by the once Northern guild members for maintaining the peace, and accepted by the Ishallians who she frequently supports and socialises with, Magrino's position as a High Council member is seen as both secure and supported by all elements of Western Ásaterran society. Ambassador Spyder To some, she is a creature of legend, but, to most, she is known simply as the Land-lady of the famous Webway Pub and Board. Spyder has never confirmed or denied any of the many rumours surrounding her; she merely laughs in the face of any brave enough to ask her if they are true. Those who have not met Spyder often wish they never have to, based on such ridiculous rumours and stories of her temper. Those who have met her know her to be stubborn, volatile, aggressive, and, quite frankly, slightly insane. However, she is also known for her extremely caring and charitable personality, often housing, feeding, and providing for poor weary travelers free of charge. In spite of this, it would be best for those born into money to think twice about how they approach her. Due to the fact that Spyder and Susanna share the same vision of a Western Ásaterra united in peace, a strong and trusting friendship has grown between them, to such an extent that Susanna often requests Spyder's personal aid. As the ambassador of the Guild of Croesus, Spyder has been sent around the country to do business, and to keep the Western province informed of the goings-on within and surrounding Ásaterra. Susanna's council duties became so great that Spyder found herself called to take on more and more responsibilities. With the retirement of the previous Guild representative amongst the expeditionary force, Spyder also took on this responsibility, if but for a time. Reflecting her twin duties, as ambassador and as commander, her retinue has become suitably diverse: sworn swords, tradesmen, and other such folk from Western allies. She is currently missing, her fate unknown, and her place as warleader has been taken by another - for now. Common rumours about Spyder: * "I heard she built the Western Province from nothing all those years ago." * "I heard she doesn't actually have a Dennari to her name." * "She's a nature spirit come to cleanse our lands." * "She is servant of Nitphil, seeking out those who are worthy of his praise." * "Once, she almost caught a Ning. It was awesome!" Ambassador Conrad Formerly of the House of Eisenstein, a merchant family of middling fortunes and repute, Conrad was a lesser son. He currently does not stand to inherit much in his family's fortunes, and has never been in such a position. As a result, he scorned the path set for him by his house and went out into the world to make his own way. Conrad is a consummate light mage and steadfast follower of the god Sigismund. His faith is quiet and patient in contrast to the more zealous Paladins of the gods, but, when battle looms, his aura of calm evaporates to reveal a fierce and unrelenting enemy quite at odds with his normally placid demeanour. Thanks to his birth, he received a substantial education and - although he was not expected to use it governing his family's finances - he has used it along with his other talents to rise through the ranks of the Guild, now holding high military rank. Coming amongst the expeditionary force in disguise at the bidding of Councillor Susanna, Spyder's disappearance demanded that he step in and lead her retinue in her stead, whilst the search continues. Whilst in the expeditionary force, Conrad eventually forsook his family name and heritage, and took up the path of a Templar. He dedicated himself utterly to the pursuit and annihilation of daemonkind. There has been no immediate conflict with his duties to the Guild - concord, arguably, in that the flow of coin is dependent on peace, and a daemonic insurrection would be somewhat... damaging to national harmony. Circle of the Arcane Councillor Séarlait Brígh Séarlait is the current Kussul (or Councillor) for the Circle of the Arcane. She has had a relatively quick rise though the political positions within the Circle, proving to be a particularly popular candidate at each stage of her ascension. She is young compared to the usual standard of those that have come before her holding the title of Kussul, not least because she is of Human lineage, but in that she is only Forty-Three years of age. This said, her popularity has been well founded, for despite her apparent youth for her position, she holds a keen intellect and a fierce passion for the well-being of the people she is entrusted to lead and protect. In response to the recent surge in the numbers of magic-sensitive citizens in Ásaterra, Séarlait has negotiated the opening of a series of boarding schools throughout the Western region. These schools are intended to help ensure that those suddenly finding themselves with magical potential can be provided with a safe training environment, where they can learn to both control and develop their new skills, without endangering themselves or others. Séarlait hopes that the success of opening these new schools in the West will aid her negotiations to open further schools in both the Northern and Southern regions. She intends to complete this task during her period of holding the position of High Councillor. Selwysi Heluder Morgana Morgana volunteered to the ranks of the Heluder shortly after it was founded, following strongly in the belief that the best way to protect those who sought to study was to prevent those who abused knowledge from having a chance to cause serious harm. Whilst Morgana was clearly not a front-line fighter, unlike many of her colleagues, she proved to have a keen intellect towards strategy. As such, she proved surprisingly efficient at discovering the hiding places of many unlawful cults. There has been some speculation that her Goblin lineage may have had strong influence on this, due to their evasive nature, though none can question her talent. Morgana is a skilled crafter, who often brought her unit to success through not only tactical guidance but by making sure that they were well equipped and protected for any situation. It was due to this mix of skills that she came to quickly rise through the ranks of the Heluder, and upon Selwysi Benedict's death in 1247BA, was called upon to take the position of Selwysi Heluder. Morgana now serves in the role that she seemed born to fulfil, and keeps an eternal vigilance over the lands of Ásaterra, truly devoted to her task. She rarely takes a direct part in any investigations or 'hunts' since rising to Selwysi. However, it is clear that the deployment of the Heluder is very much through her command, and that those who enter their ranks are well equipped for their duty due to the skills that she possesses. Sansoleth Myg'den Half human - half elf, Myg'den is a symbol of the close relationship between all races within the Eastern provinces of Ásaterra. Growing up in Semangat, Myg'den was able to take full advantage of the culture and wealth of learning that the old Elven Capital had to offer. Myg'den quickly showed that he has a keen mind for learning, but his mentors soon found that his talents were not within the use of magic, but rather in it's nullification. An unexpected gift for someone who has Elven blood in their veins. Curious to discover how far this potential could be used, (later Selwysi) Benedict himself began to show an interest in this young individual, and after a series of trials decided to take Myg'den on as a personal apprentice. During the years that Myg'den trained under Benedict, he honed both his martial skills and his ability to nullify magic. During the Civil War Myg'den proved his worth time and again, serving with distinction for the Magical Resistance at the side of his mentor. As such, it was of little surprise that with the founding of the Hudreslu and Heluder that Selwysi Benedict gave Myg'den the title of 'Sansoleth' marking him as a leader amongst the Heluder. With his potent ability of nullifying a Mage's primary abilities, Sansoleth Myg'den has proven himself time and again a lethal instrument against many rogue parties' dark intents, bringing swift retribution to those who would cause damage against the hard won reputation of those within Ásaterra who are freely allowed to study the Arcane arts. Upon Selwysi Benedict's death in 1247BA Sansoleth Myg'den was considered by the Circle's Council for the position of Selwysi Heluder. However, upon being approached Myg'den stated that he felt he was best serving the Heluder, and therefore all Arcane studiers in Ásaterra, by remaining in his current position and continuing to serve in the field. His choice was accepted by the Council, and as such he continues to serve with distinction as Sansoleth, though there is little doubt that one day he will become Selwysi Heluder. Amontya Faelan As with most Elves, Faelan's family name is unknown to almost all of those outside of their kin, bar the few who are most trusted. Within Elven culture it is clear that Faelan holds some noble blood. Through this and his dedication to the Circle and its endeavours he has earned the title of Amontya. Faelan has been entrusted with keeping an eye on any magical disturbances that occur throughout Ásaterra and reporting them back to the Circle's Council. However, due to the position that he holds, he has both the authority and ability to call judgement on any situation as it arises if he feels swift action is required. As such, the members of the Circle deployed within the Expedition Force, as well as many other such groups scattered across Ásaterra, are directly under Faelan's command. Faelan has proved himself a shrewd tactician, and those under his command will often, knowing or not, be being watched and assessed by him for their abilities. Those proving worthy often find themselves in an elevated position, as his word is respected within the Circle Council. Thus, due to having hand picked many of those leading the forces under his command, he knows that he can count upon the intelligence that they feed him. In return his subordinates know that help can be counted upon to appear when and where it is most needed. The Warriors of the Black Sun Councillor Ealasaid Tallach Lady Ealasaid Tallach is the Representative for the South and the Warriors of the Black Sun, who sits on the High Council. She is the faction's voice in political matters and is the head of the faction itself.This is her ninth year on the High Council, and she was High Councillor in the years 1286 B.A and 1290 B.A. This is her third term as Councillor. She is descended from an ancient line of southern kings, and Clan Tàileach is respected throughout the south. Her policies advocate for more trading between Skovva and Ásaterra, as well maintaining the cultural heritage of the south. Lady Alecto Blackthorne Lady Alecto Àirne Blackthorne (b. 1271 B.A) is the former Dàrna of the Warriors of the Black Sun. She was previously assigned to the Black Sun unit of the council’s expeditionary force, under Lady Larka Daepad. She is the head of Clan Dubhdris by birth, and her main seat is Dubhdris Castle, on the western coastline. Until Alecto came of age, she was the ward of Lord Anastasius Opilio d'Maele and Lady Larka Daepad and resided in the western province of Ásaterra. Little is known about her parents, Lord and Lady Blackthorne, but they, along with the rest of the Blackthorne family, were killed in the year of her birth. It is believed that she lived in hiding until she became the ward of Lady Larka and Lord Anastasius the age of seven. She spent most of her years in Western and Southern Ásaterra, often accompanying her guardians on Black Sun business. Alecto officially joined the forces of the Black Sun on her sixteenth birthday, and quickly worked her way up through the ranks. She became Larka's second at the age of eighteen, and was the unit’s acting commander in Lady Larka’s absence. Due to the highly traumatic events of the past year, with her kidnapping and possession by a demonically possessed Spyder, Alecto has retired from active service in order to recuperate and stabilise her lands, which were thrown into turmoil during her absence.